A Family?
by MustLoveBilly
Summary: Nowaki's patient has cancer and it's getting to horrible to treat. She excepts her fate butmust leaveher poor Hina behind with no other relatives. Nowaki and Hiroki take her in hesitantly. It's still got romance. Enjoy! NowakixHiroki!
1. Chapter 1

**A Family?**

**Pairing: NowakixHiroki, Egoist- Duhh!**

**Important Crap: So, Nowaki brings home a kid from the hospital he works at. It's a little girl named Hina Yasha. Hiroki, surprisingly, can't help but fall in love with that sweet child; she reminds him too much of Nowaki. He agrees to let her live there and the longer she stays, the more they find out about her past. (It's sad.)**

**Let's Get'er done!**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"Yasha-chan, I'm afraid-" Nowaki's Sempai started.

"I'm dying? Kind of figured, doc." Yasha-san smiled warmly, fulling excepting her fate. "Oh, but my daughter, Hina . . . She's only 6, I can't just leave her . . . " she said, her eyesight clouded with tears.

Nowaki felt a lump in his throat. It was completely unbearable. "Doesn't she have any other relatives?" he chimed in in a raspy voice.

"'Fraid not, Doc. All of our relatives . . . they just kind of flew off after I had my baby girl. She was the sun in my life, hence her name. Hina Yasha, oh my beautiful baby girl . . . " Yasha-san trailed off.

"Sempai, would you mind?" Nowaki shooed his Sempai off.

"Oh, Doc . . . I can't just leave her . . . Can't I fight this? I mean it's cancer, but . . . " she trailed, feeling defeated already.

"I'm so sorry." Nowaki said, on the verge of tears. "But, I have an offer. I'm not sure if my lover would agree, but I would hate to put your daughter in an orphanage. I'm willing to take her under my wing." Nowaki said, nodding.

"Oh, Doc!" Yasha-san cried out, scrambling to hug the Doctor.

Nowaki hugged back warmly, knowing in his heart he was doing right. His mind kept thinking about the reactions he'd get when he told said lover. I mean, Hiroki will warm up to the idea, maybe . . . Nowaki could only hope.

"Well, tell me about your home, your lover, your life! I'd love toget to know my child's new guardian. Just to tell me she's in good hands would be fine! Oh Doc, she's the sweetest thing!" Suddenly, the woman was taken under her full emotion and bursted into tears. "I'm leaving my baby girl behin-nd!" she sobbed.

Nowaki embraced her frail, tiny frame and sighed feeling her emotion. "She'll be in good hands. The best in all Japan besides your own probably," Nowaki tried. She calmed a bit.

Nowaki began whispering parts of his past, things about his life, and best of all his lover . . .

-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-

"What's wrong Nowaki?" Hiroki asked suddenly, noticing his lover's features weren't as happy as always.

"O-one of my patients is dying and-d she has a child and n-no other relatives," Nowaki looked up and Hiroki, tears about to burst out of his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Will they be putting the kid in the orph-"

"No," Nowaki cut him off, speaking bitterly. "I offered to take her in." he added softly.

"WHAT?!" Hiroki screamed. Nowaki grabbed Hiroki's wrists.

"Hiro-san! It's been 6 years we've been together. We've lasted through everything. Her name his Hina Yasha. Her Mother said she is the most adorable thing in the world, which I protested that you are of course and-"

"You did what now?!" Hiroki screamed, dying of embarassment.

"Hiro-san, we have to take this child in! Yasha-san _promised _that she would _never _leave Hina alone! By leaving her with us, she won't necessarily be left alone! She'll have a family . . . " Nowaki's voice grew softer.

"Nowaki . . ." Hiroki murmured.

"Hina doesn't have anyone else!" he came back with more power. "Hiro-san, Yasha-san says that Hina loves reading, and writing and his the best at both in her class. She's very smart, and . . . and . . . she's only 6 and she's losing her only family Hiro-san! We have to take her in!"

"Maybe." Hiroki murmured.

The murmur was unaknowledged. "She sounds so cute, Hiro-sa-"

"MAYBE!" Hiroki shouted. "If I can meet her beforehand-"

"I'll take you to work tomorrow. Yes, we'll do that. We'll meet her tomorrow." Nowaki said, his smile placed back on his face.

"Wh-wwah?" Hiroki gawked. "You had this all planned out!" he accused. "Baka!"

"No, Hiro-san. I didn't know what to expect. All's I knew was that I was going to meet her tomorrow. Now you can too!" Nowaki chimed in.

"Ba-" Nowaki's lips crashed against his own. Hiroki melted away into the kiss, forgetting the kid, forgetting how the man kissing him was an idiot, forgetting everything . . .

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Hiro-san, getup, get up, get up!" Nowaki shouted. "Your breakfast is getting cold!"

Hiro-san barely stirred.

"Ahh, fine." Nowaki leaned down and gave his lover a kiss on the cheek, then on his forehead, then on his lips. Hiroki leaned up into the kiss, thinking it was the most beautiful awakening.

His words said the oppisite. "Nowaki, you brat! Why'd you do that?!" He screeched.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," was Nowaki's only answer, with a grin placed on his face.

"Wh-what?!" Hiroki asked, throwing a pillow at Nowaki.

Nowaki simply chuckled and exited the room.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Hiro-san hurry-up!" Nowaki demanded, he was very excited about meeting Hina.

"Nowaki, maybe you should just go. I mean your better with kids, and besides," he gulped. _I can't believe I'm saying this, _"What if the kid doesn't like me?"

"What do you mean?" Nowaki asked, an innocent inquiring look in his eyes.

"I'm mean, I'm not good with kids. You should know that by now . . . I'll just scare the kid."

"You will not. She'll like you." Nowaki said confidently. He leaned down to kiss his Hiro-san softly, and lovingly.

"B-but, you've never really seen the way I act with kids. I mean, I handled my kid sister(1) pretty well, but-"

Nowaki kissed him again. Hiroki could not argue with the message of that kiss. It sent butterflies through his stomache and made him wonder, _Is this stage ever going to end for us?_

He silently hoped the answer was "no."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Yasha-san, this is Hiro-san!" Nowaki exclaimed.

The tiny woman's eyes gleamed. "Hello, Kamijou-san. Kusama-san told me all about you yesturday. It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled and held out her weak hand. Hiroki shook in firmly and smiled back.

"Hello Yasha-san. Nowaki also told me all about you." his gaze drifted to the tall dark haired man.

"Hina, doll," she called.

A dark haired girl popped- just barely- through the door.

"Yes mother?" she asked in a little voice that sounded like bells.

She walked in through the door. Hiroki's eyes softened at the sight; Nowaki's did the same.

She had long black hair with soft brown eyes and a little face. She was very short for her age. She looked over at both of the men and smiled shyly.

"Hina, come meet my doctor and his lover," Yasha-san said softly.

Hiroi almost exploded when the kid shouted, "Yaoi!"

"Yes, honey, yaoi." Yasha-san confirmed. "This is Kusama Nowaki, and Kamijou Hiroki."

The little girl giggled at the pair. "Hello Dr. Kusama and Kamijou-san!" she giggled.

"Would you like to go with Kamijou to get some pudding. Mommy has to talk with Dr. Kusama." Yasha-san shooed the two off.

When Hiroki and Hina were outside, Hina stopped smiling. She looked at Hiroki with clouded eyes and tugged onto his shirt.

Hiroki looked down at the tortured face. The little girl's lip quivered. Hiroki bent down on both of his knees. "H-Hina, what's wrong?" he asked calmly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sob. Her little body trembled as tears soaked through Hiroki's shirt.

"I'm so scared for mommy!" she sobbed.

Hiroki had no idea what to do. He wasn't very could in the comforting department. He hesently wrapped his arms around her. She gripped onto his shirt tighter.

"C-c-can't Nowak-ki-san do anything?" She asked, looking up at the confused man with strained, hurt eyes.

"He's doing all he can for her Hina." he instinctively moved acouple strands of hair behind her ear.

"Kamijou-san," the little girl sobered. "When will she die?" she asked in a monotone.

"I-I don't know Hina-"

"Who will I be living with?"

"As far as I know, you'll be living with Nowaki and me." Hiroki said, very unsure with himself. "Why hasn't your mother told you, yet?"

"I don't know. I think she wanted me to meet you first, so we could become friends first. I've never had a dad," she smiled sadly. "And now I have two."

Hiroki's eyes blurred and there was an unbelieveably big lump in his throat.

"My dad left my mom when I was still in her tummy," she pointed to her stomache.

Just then Nowaki came out of the room, pain graced his features. He looked at the two and- both Hina and Nowaki- pulled on a smile.

Hiroki was in shock of this little girl.

"Oh, Hiro-san, Hina-chan," Hina giggled at Nowaki. "What's so funny?" she asked in a baby-talk voice.

"Nowaki-san's so tall." she giggled again, showing her cute teeth. Hiroki noticed that one of her incisors was missing.

_She must of lost it, _he thought to himself.

The next thought surprised him, _she's so cute!_

The only other person he's ever thought that about was Nowaki.

Hiroki decided, _yeah, I might warm up to this kid._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-----one week later------

"That's a lot of stuff for one kid." Hiroki commented.

There were acouple pink duffle-bags filled with clothes, pillows and blankets. Then there were boxes filled with books, journals, and decorative pieces of furniture. Hina walked into the apartment. She was playing nervously with her heart necklace- well, locket. Hiroki looked at the little girl and beckoned her in.

"Hina-chan!" Nowaki called throughout the house.

"Yes Kusama-san?" she answered in her bell-like voice.

"I'll lead you to your room. What color would you like to paint it? Carpet or hardwood?" Nowaki began shooting off questions.

"Haha," Hina laughed nervously. "Kusama-san, the color and hardwood are fine." Hina said, gazing at the room- enormous at the child's veiw.

Nowaki gazed down at the child. She was the cutest little child- and he's seen a lot of children. Nowaki smiled at how the simplest of things pleased her. "If you ever want to change it . . ." Nowaki said, waiting for her to tell him to paint it pink.

"Nope. It's fine." Hina said, nodding and gazing at Nowaki. "But, Kusama-san, could you put the to that corner? More away from the closet?" she asked, glancing at the door nervously.

"Of course." Nowaki nodded happily, fully understanding her fear. "Hiro-san?" he called over his shoulder.

Hiroki scampered in. "You called?"

"Yeah," Nowaki rushed over to him. "Hina's afraid of the closet and her bed is _right there._ We need to move it." Nowaki said in a lower voice.

Hiroki ghawked. "The bed?!" that thing was twice his size!

"Yup. Let's get to it!" Nowaki said eagerly.

"Stupid brat." Hiroki groaned as he walked towards it.

"Me?" Hina asked, tears in her eyes. What had she done? "You don't have to move the bed!" Hina protested.

"N-no, Hina, not you." Hiroki defended. "Brat," just sort of became Hiroki's 'pet name' for Nowaki.

"Well, then . . . don't fight with Kusama-san, alright?" Hina begged quietly.

Nowaki and Hiroki shared awed glances.

"Why would you think that?" Nowaki asked, slipping his arm around his lover, his love did the same.

"Grandma and Mommy used to fight all the time and grandma would call Mommy a baka for having me and tell me I was a brat . . . " she trailed off in the memories. "I just don't want you two fighting." she smiled sadly.

Hiroki and Nowaki gazed at eachother again. "See, it's not like that . . . " Hiroki started out slowly. "Nowaki and I . . ."

"I don't mean to make this awkward on your behalf, Kamijou-san . . . As long as you two don't fight, I'm fine." she smiled, closing her eyes for effect.

Hiroki was amazed at how mature that sounded. Maybe having this kid around wouldn't be bad at all.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**A/N: Soooo? How do you like it? I don't have spell or grammar check nor a person that BETAs, so don't shit yourself when their's a grammar error and/or a spelling error. Next Chapter will be up ASAP but first I'd like reveiws. Iknow stories like these are a long stretch, but I hope you like it. Rating might change in the future depending on what you'll want.**

**thinking of what's next for next chapter,**

**Megan!!!!**

**btw, I disclaim everthing except the characters I make-up.**

**and (1) Hiroki's little sister is made up (I think) I'm naming her Toyha-chan and she has some anger issues but she loves little kids. Yay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Family? Chapter 2**

**The usualy stuff.**

**Auntie Toyha is coming! ahhh!**

**Let's us Get'er done.**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"'Like she says, a person's just gotto talk sometimes.'" Hina finished.

Her mother clapped. "I like that one. What do you guys think?" Yasha-san asked.

"She's so good at reading! She's only six and she's at a 10 year old level!" Hiroki exclaimed, basking in the child's glory.

Yasha-san breathed in sharply. "She is very, _very _good. Honey, I'm so proud of you." she kissed the girl's forehead, her eyes tearing up.

"Mommy, don't cry. You should smile the last few days." Hina smiled sadly. She hugged her mother tenderly then turned to Hiroki and Nowaki.

Nowaki looked at his lover, a smile full of sorrow on his face. "Hiro-san, we should leave them alone."

"Hai." Hiroki answered, walking out the door. Nowaki scampered out after the older man.

Nowaki shut the door quietly and was shocked by the dark ora surrounding his lover. "Hiro-san, what's wrong," Nowaki pressed gently.

"Did you not see that? That-that horrible scene in there? Hina-chan's mother is dying and Hina is being so strong!" Hiroki whispered loudly, close to tears.

Nowaki was taken back by this. That was more of something he himself would've said. What a switch on rolls!

Nowaki hesitantly wrapped his arms around the tinier man. "Baka . . ." Hiroki whispered out, trying to hold back sobs.

"Oh, Hiro-san," Nowaki whispered, lost for words. He couldn't say" It'll be alright," because they knew that no matter how hard they tried; that little girl's mother was going to die.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

That afternoon Hiroki took a very, _very _long shower. He was going over everything in his mind from the time he had his first conversation to today's visitation. Yasha-san was getting worse and worse by the hour, minute, _second_! As much as Hiroki and Nowaki wanted to protect little Hina-chan from this; there was nothing they could do. Hiroki finally remembered Hina was out in the main room reading while Nowaki was in the kitchen making dinner. He got out of the shower reluctantly and grabbed a towel off the rack and dried off a little bit. He then wrapped itaround his waist and walked out the door- releasing the steam.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Ring! Ring! _"Hello?" Hiroki answer, slipping on his shirt. "It's my monthly check in." the voice on the other end answered.

"What do you want Toyha?"Hiroki asked annoyed.

"Well, Mother wanted me to call. Y'know, her regular, 'You getting married anytime soon?' thing." she answered, annoyed.

"NOT ANYTIME SOON!" Hiroki shouted.

"So does that mean you're with someone?" She asked, a smirk in her voice.

"Yes, actually I have. Have you?" he smirked, knowing this would get to her.

"OH! Hiroki Kamijou! I will have your head!" she shouted from the other end.

Hiroki chuckled. "It's alright Toyha, I me-"

"I'm coming over to meet _him_." Toyha declared.

"How did you know it was a him?!" Hiroki exclaimed.

"Oh, c'mon, bro. I knew you liked that Akihiko dude all along. Seriously." she smirked.

"Ugh! Fine. Just . . . don't bring mom, okay?" Hiroki gave in awkwardly.

"You have my word," and with that, she hung up.

No matter how many times he complained about his sister, she was family and his _little _sister. He felt protective. Almost as much as he felt towards Nowaki. But could she get in the way of their relationship? Oh God, he hoped not.

-_-_-_-_-_-

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Hmm . . ." Hiroki woke from his sleep. "Come in." he said quietly.

Little Hina-san crawled up next to him. Her eyes were full of tears- though she was trying to sniffle them back. Hiroki didn't understand.

"Wh-what's wrong, Hina?" he asked softly, trying to catch her gaze.

She held a piece of paper in her hand. Hiroki opened it softly and gasped at the picture. There was a picture of Yasha-san and Hina both smiling and looking at eachother. Yasha-san was healthy, alive, and beautiful. Hina was covered in white powder-most likely flower and Yasha-san hand some in her hair. It was such a happy memory.

"When will she get better?" Hina asked in a quiet voice.

This shocked Hiroki, he thought the girl understood perfectly well- her mother was _not _getting better. After she was gone, she was not coming back.

Was it best to explain or tell her straight off that she was never coming back. Normally Hiroki would justcome out and say it, but this little girl . . . well, he just couldn't hurt her anymore than she is.

Tommorrow, he'd have to go visit Yasha-san and have her explain to her daughter what was happening.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Yasha-san . . ." Hiroki said akwardly. "Hina . . . I thought she might've understood that you were . .well . . . "

"Dying?" she finished.

"Hai, but last night . . . she asked me when you were going to get better and well . . . "

"Oh." she gasped. "I guess I should explain it too her." she said, raspily.

"It's just, I didn't know what to tell her . . ."

"That's what Nowaki said. Sometimes your not as good with words, like- oh- I don't know . . . saying, 'I love you.'" Yasha-san said, not harshly, but hinting.

Hiroki winced as if he'd been slapped.

"Nowaki's not as great with telling someone they're dying. The blond doctor had to do it." she half-heartedly smiled.

Hiroki fumed.

"Bring her in here and I'll try to explain." Yasha-san said weakly.

Hiroki walked out the door, a pained expression on his face. "Hina, your mother would like to speak with you," he called to the little girl, coloring on a piece of paper.

"Hai!" she said, smiling. She got up and ran hurriedly into the room. Hiroki watched the scene for a bit. When he saw the dark haired girl go into her mother's weak arms and Yasha-san'sexpression get serious, he looked away. He couldn't bare to watch. He walked over to the piece of paper and looked at it.(1)

It was of stick figures. One had brown hair, the other two had black hair, one a boy, one a girl. The brown haired one was a boy also. There was a sun with sunglasses and a blue sky and green grass. The people had name's next to them. The brown haired one was labeled, "Hiroki." Then the black haired guy was labeled, "Nowaki." The short black-haired girl was labeled, "Hina," and below it all- in the green grass, it said, "My new Family."

Hiroki wanted to cry- happy tears of course.

He had to find Nowaki. He was somewhere in this hospital, he knew that.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Nowaki!" Hiroki said loudly, panting slightly.

"Wha-"

"Look! Look at what Hina made!" Hiroki exclaimed.

"Oh Hiro-san!" Nowaki grabbed the paper. He looked at it, his eyes wondering the paper. "It's gorgeous! We have to frame it." he stated.

"A- okay." Hiroki didn't even bother to protest, he totally agreed.

Nowaki hugged him. Hiroki only then protested. "We're in a public place! You little brat!" Hiroki whispered loudly- harshly.

"Mmm, Hiro-san!"

"! We need you in room 253!"

_Yasha-san's room, _Hiroki thought, feeling numb suddenly.

Nowaki rushed past everyone and the smaller Hiroki trailed behind, almost as fast.

When they reached it it was filled with Hina's cries. "M-mommy, wake-up! C'mon Mommy, wake-up, please. I- Mommy, c'mon!" she screamed helplessly.

"Mommy, please . . . " she whispered, tears sliding down her angelic face.

"Hiro-san get Hina!" Nowaki shouted to the littler man.

It took Hiroki awhile to take in what was happening. He finally scrambled to get the tiny girl of her mother's- possibly- dead body. He held the little girl bridal style and pushed her head onto his chest- covering her view from the horrid scene in front of them, and stepped away.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Nowaki and other doctors spent an hour trying to revive this woman, doing everything in their power.

They _tried_, but the bottom line was this: a little girl just lost her mother; cancer just destroyed another beautiful soul . . .

And two lovers just lost a friend.

Overcome by emotion, Hiroki held on tightly to the little girl and they cried together. It didn't matter it was a public place, they just lost someone dear to them in many ways.

Nowaki soon joined the two; his new family- and cried with them.

_Why did this have to happen?! _they all thought silently.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-3 days later!-

The incident that happened three days again made Hiroki's heartthrob, Nowaki's heartbreak, and Hina even more quiet.

Hiroki realized that if he were to lose someone- a loved one- _Nowaki- _to death's hands, he wouldn't be able to carry on through life to his fullest.

Nowaki realized how hard it really was to lose someone so close to you . . . and when they proclaimed Yahsha-san was dead, he thought about what it would be like losing his Hiro-san like that.

Hina remembered her Mother's words clearly. "Hina, you will always be my sun. I will always be in your heart, my baby. See you in enternity, my sun . . . " and then she passed on into heaven . . . Just to know that someday, Hina and her Mother would meet again- well, she'd be able to live on until that day.

A phone ringing disrupted the family's silent dinner.

"Hello?" Nowaki answered. "Hai, of course. Okay. Ba-bye Toyha-san," Nowaki said half-heartedly.

"Toyha? What did she want?" Hiroki asked gruffly.

"She's at the train station and she's coming to stay for a week." Nowaki said, playing with his rice.

"Oh, great. Just what we need. Crazy Toyha's coming . . . " Hiroki murmured.

"What's crazy about her?"Hina asked quietly.

"Well first of all, she has horrible anger issues, she just starts throwing things at you," Hiroki paused.

"Maybe she got that from you, Hiro-san," Nowaki teased.

Hiroki flushed and grabbed his spoon and flung itat Nowaki- hard.

"Ow!" Nowaki shouted.

Hina stayed quiet through-out the rest of the arguement.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**A/N: Told you Auntie Toyha was coming! Alright, I hated having to kill of Hina's mother- in this chapter. I expected her to live past Toyha's visit, but I guess it didn't work that way, huh? **

**(1): The drawing- I made it on paint and the link shall be on my Homepage ASAP! **

**Thank-you readers and reviewers! Ily! **

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I finish it/asaf!**

**ttyl!**

**Oh, and can you guess the book she was reading in the beginning? It's a book full of other stories and Meg Cabot is one of the authors. Guess! David Levithan and others are also in the book, btw. The answer will be in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Family? **

**Anime in this story?: Junjou Romantica (Egoist)**

**Important Crap: Alright, so, this chapter will contain the coming of Auntie Toyha and Hiroki's Birthday! Thanks to Angelica, I have a perfect idea on what Nowaki and Hina annndddd Toyha will get him . . . or will they make it? Ahhh so cute!**

**Let's Get'er done!**

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"Hi Toyha," Hiroki greeted in a monotone, taking Toyha's bags.

"How long are you staying?" he asked suddenly as they neared his apartment.

"Oh you know . . . 5 days . . . a week . . . a month?" she guessed, laughing nervously, looking away from her "devil" of a brother.

"Toyha!" he hit her with her smallest bag.

"My house . . . It's kind of invested with rodats and such. Please nii-san! It'll only take a little bit," she pleaded.

Unlike her brother, she didn't care about her pride as much as he did. When she needed something, she'd beg, plead, cry, whatever it took to get it. She could see the look on her Nii-san's face. He was giving into her. The 19 year-old squealed. (Toyha's 19.) "Thank-you, thank-you, thank you Hiroki! I will repay you, Hiroki! I promise," she hugged him. Of course he hesitantly hugged back.

Then there was a gasp from behind them.

"Hiroki Kamijou?" a voice asked. Probably coming from the person that gasped.

"Uhh, that's m-me." Hiroki said, turning around slowly.

"Mr. Kamijou-san," a blond girl bowed. "See, I've just moved here and I'll be attended your class . . . I'm just excited I got to meet you before Monday arrives." she said quietly.

"Ahh . . . well, I guess it's nice to meet you before hand." Hiroki murmured, not sure.

The girl smiled politely. "My dream is to become an author and I'd like to learn all I can handle so I can wri-"

"Don't try to suck up to him." Toyha warned.

"Well, I'm not. See, I have a journal with me, everywhere I go," she said, gesturing towards a tattered green journal. "Well, ever since I learned how to read and write, I couldn't stop. I actually thought about being a teacher . . ."

Hiroki was speechless.

"Okay, I was sucking up a little with a teacher thing. Though I have wanted to work with kids . . . " she trailed.

Hiroki couldn't imagine what her stories must be like. They probably weren't put together well at all.

"Hmm . . . they were right," the girl spoke quietly, mostly to herself.

"Who? What were they right about?" Toyha asked suddenly.

"My friends . . . well, my older friends, they said . . . despite your anger, your pretty cute." the girl blushed.

Hiroki and Toyha gawked at the girl.

"Uhh," Toyha spoke up. "He's taken . . . by a guy_," *hint hint_*, she thought quietly.

"Ohh, how wonderful!" she smiled. "Well, Mr. Kamijou, see you Monday!" she called over her shoulder.

Who was that girl?

Hiroki was speechless.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-__-_-__

"Toyha, here's the apartment,"

"Oh my goodness! It's HUGE!" she squealed.

"Yes." Hiroki stated proudly. "Nowaki! Hina!" he called in a strong voice.

"Yes, Hiro-san?"

"Yes, Kamijou-san?"

"This is Toyha and she'll be staying with us for awhile," Hiroki beamed at his sister.

"You guys have a kid?!" she asked, amazed. "Mother has a grand-kid and she doesn't even know about her?!"

"Well, she's our's, yes, but she's kind of adopted and she's a very _recent _addition to this family," Nowaki said, kneeling down to Hina's height.

"Why, Hiroki! You have a family . . . aww."

"Yes, now, let me show you to your room Toyha." Hiroki said, already walking toward the hallway.

_Thank God Nowaki moved into my room . . . . Not that we'd sleep alone anyway. _

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Alright, Nowaki, Hina, I'm gonna clue you in," Toyha said as Hiroki was in the bathroom. "As Nowaki may know, in a two weeks it'll be Hiro-chan's birthday. He'll be 28 . . . goodness he's old!" Toyha and Hina giggled. Nowaki smiled. "Alright, so, that's one of the reasons I'm staying here. Anyway, I have the perfect idea of what we should do for his Birthday! Alright, tomorrow I'll go to the supplies store . . . "

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Nowaki, Hina, and Toyha were working at the dinner table about 3 days later. Toyha had cut neon green paper in strips, Hina and Nowaki were coming up with ideas to put on the Birthday coupons.

Hina and Nowaki had come up with some they bothed enjoyed, much so. One was, "1 free hug," and "1 free kiss," which- in Hina's case- would be on the cheek

At one point, Hina was cutting the colored paper and went off one of the lines Toyha had drawn for her to follow and Toyha's ears steamed.

"WHAT THE HECK!!! HINA?!" she shreiked. She threw a crayon at the 6 year old!

"Toyha?!" Nowaki asked, raising his voice and putting his arms aroung the little girl.

"Nowaki, you cut, Hina, don't touch anything until I tell you too!" she screamed.

Then she calmed and said, "Alright, honey."

Hina didn't think Kamijou-san was _that _bad with his anger.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Kamijou Hiroki's Birthday . . . :D_

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear-"

Nowaki: "Hiro-san,"

Toyha: "Hiroki,"

Hina: "Kamijou-san,"

_*Breath* _"Happy Birthday to you-!"

"Blow out the candles Kamijou-san!" Hina shouted in her bell-like voice.

"Okay, okay," Hiroki said, bouncing Hina with his knee.

He blew out the 28 candles once, but they lit back up again.

Hiroki was utterly confused. He sucked in a deep breath and blew again.

And again . . . and again . . . and one last time before he became light-headed. He'd lost his patience with those things and started to curse at them. Nowaki covered Hina's ears as Hiroki said the following, "Stupid mother fucking candles! Making me lightheaded on my damn birthday, basturds! Bakahiros!" she shouted the last part repeatedly.

Hina could still hear- despite Nowaki's effort. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes went wide. _But, _she thought happily, _At least he hasn't thrown anything!_

This gave her relief.

But was it possible to have worse anger problems then Kamijou-san?

_Maybe, _she thought glumly, looking at Toyha-san.

- - - - -

Meanwhile, Toyha blew out the candles the 5th time and this time, they stayed unlit. She explained to Hiroki it was only a joke, but he didn't find it funny at all.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"I got it!" Hina jumpped off Hiroki's lap and scurried towards the door.

She opened it and became stiff. It was Miyagi and his Terrorist- Shinobu. Behind them was a Akihiko and Misaki, but of course Hina didn't know any of them.

"Oh! Hiroki! You guys had a kid and didn't tell me?! I could've been there during laber! Helping you out!" Miyagi whined.

"Miyagi!" Hiroki and Shinobue shouted.

"Hai, I agree with Miyagi. I could've been there," Akihiko teased.

"No, see, Hina's- well, she's adopted kind of." Hiroki explained hurriedly. "This is Hina Yasha, my daughter." he said proudly.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**A/N: Okay, so, I thought I'd leave you hanging there on what is going to happen at the Birthday "Party". Ahh, I have certain ideas. So, it turns out that Toyha's worse then her brother. oooh!**

**I know this chapter was shorter than the other one, but, one of my friends is begging me to update sooo I did. Next chapter up soon.**

**OH! That story Hina was reading in the other Chapter was in a book called, "Friends."**

**Oh yes.**

**Did you guys ever read "Once Upon a Marigold"?**

**Cute story. Yeah . . . **

**So, ttyl- in the next chapter preferibly.**

**ba-bye!**

**-Megan**


End file.
